Ai : The 10 branches (Chapter 3)
by ArcOfficial
Summary: *Shrugs*


Kai was leaping around on branches his mask tightly on his face as he lands on one of the branches glancing at the target he needed to take down. He lands behind the person silently pulling out his blade sneaking up behind the person cupping the man's mouth with his hand plunging the knife into the man's side ripping the blade out as he leaped back onto the branch as a thick cloud of a thick white smoke surrounded him as it blew away by the wind Kai disappearing with the smoke. With nowhere to be seen the man was left there with a smirk across his face as the man disappeared into ashes.

Kai appeared back home covered in snow as he took off his jacket hanging it grabbing a lighter as he lights the fireplace sitting beside it the crackling sounds filling the air as an orange light arose from it reflecting Kai into a shadow as he turned his head back to the shadow looking at it as he sighed turning his whole body to it just looking at it as the flames crackle behind him. This time the smell of Oak filled the room, It was a delightful smell and gave things an amazing atmosphere. Kai fiddled with his fingers bored as he sighed grabbing his kunai marking the floor where the shadow was at this time as he thought to himself.

"My father told me to mark the exact place the shadow is at...Why..."

All the cuts aligned into a star as the star released a soft blue light as Arc arose from it. Arc was a young looking man. He looked no older than 40 and his hair was long, He wore a cloak with a long tall collar that covered up to his mouth and his sleeves covered his arms. He also wore loose pants to make him more agile his eyes were a beautiful silver as he smiled at Kai. His deep voice arose from him as he spoke.

"Its been a while, my son..."

Kai sighed as he rubbed his eyes responding

"Sure has been a while, old man."

-meanwhile somewhere else-

A small fire was burning in a cave a man standing there. The man was tall around 6'3, His hair Black and his eyes pink and beside him was a bloodied knife, Almost as if it's stained...He was wearing a black shirt and a white jacket over it with a gold chain, He had a bunch of piercings and his side was bleeding from being stabbed by Kai, He looked at his wound as the skin around it spread out like a liquid covering the wound hardening healing him as he faces the flames again his dark voice rising.

"Stupid ninja...Thinking a simple stab wound would kill me..."

A smirk was drawn across his face as a girl walked in leaning on a walk looking at him as she sighed rolling her eyes walking behind the man slapping his head looking at him angrily her eyes full of rage

"You're a real idiot Neo..."

Neo glanced back at her tilting his head sighing as he faced the fire again responding to her.

"Rose...There isn't much I could have done...He would have come here and killed me anyways...Those ninjas are ruthless."

Rose sighed scratching the back of her head looking at Neo giving a small shrug as she turned around walking to her room laying on her bed as Neo lets out a sigh turning around leaving the cave leaping around to a nearby forest as he sat on a branch looking down at the floor stretching as he lands on the floor with a slam a thick black fog coming out of the place of impact. Neo looked around pulling out a kunai throwing it at a tree slicing it clean in half as Neo leaped back out of nowhere a blade was around his neck holding him tightly as Neo turned to see a man with hair as black as the night sky as Neo slammed his fist into the man sending the man skidding back, The unknown man whipped his lips cracking his neck gaining a smirk dragging his leg back slowly then pulsing at Neo throwing his blade at Neo as Neo blocked the blade with his kunai as Neo explodes at the man piercing his Kunai into the mans side the man didn't react as the kunai shatters into tiny bits the man leaping back extending his arm to the side as he spoke loudly and noticeably.

"10 branches...Branch of darkness, Darkness weaponry..."

Black flames surrounded the man's arm eventually morphing into a blade as he whipped his hand to his side a black slash shooting at Neo, Neo jumped up smoke shooting out from where he did as he explodes at the unknown man, The man leaped back with a smirk under his mask as the man put his hand out slamming it into the floor a wall as Neo slammed his glowing fist into the wall causing it to explode and shatter into the mans face. The man covered his face trying not to get hit by the small stones as the man stumbled stretching his arm to his side the blade flickering violently as the man gained a purple aura his voice becoming distorted the blade glowing a dark purple as the man looked up with his eyes. His eyes were now a violet color with a blood red pupil in the center. The man charged at Neo as putting his blade forward attempting to pierce it into Neo as Neo leaped up putting his hand forward in a choke pose as the man was shot into Neos hand, Neos hand around the mans throat as Neo does a 360 spin flying down to the floor slamming the man into the ground causing a massive creator smoke filling the area. The man then turned to purple flames disappearing as Neo passed out from the wounds he has sustained from the fight

-Back at Kai's house-

Kai was outside sparring with Arc Ai watching. Arc shot at Kai with extreme speeds slamming his fist into Kai's gut. Kai fell to the floor gaining a smirk then releasing a sigh.

"Its getting dark...Let's go to sleep."

Arc nods as Ai ran to her bed instantly jumping into it falling asleep as Arc smiled at Kai putting a hand on his shoulder. Arc walked to his room and Kai walked to him as they both laid down falling asleep almost instantly


End file.
